


Frankenstein the Monster

by sciencegurl



Series: We Are Not Their Weapons [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegurl/pseuds/sciencegurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is being hard on himself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankenstein the Monster

Bruce was an experiment gone wrong. The worst part was he'd done this to himself in an attempt to help people. But, like Victor Frankenstein, he'd played God and ended up paying for it. Frankenstein created a monster, while Bruce turned himself into one. Who could love a thing like him?


End file.
